Cloudy Court Galaxy
Cloudy Court Galaxy is a galaxy featured in World 3 of Super Mario Galaxy 2. This galaxy, along with Fluffy Bluff Galaxy, makes prominent use of the new Cloud Mario powerup via Cloud Flower. Mario needs to use his new power to create clouds to cross the gaps in the galaxy. However, strong winds slowly push the clouds that Mario creates, meaning that the player needs good timing and reaction to overcome this obstacle. Mario also needs to jump over giant drum barrels at one point and create clouds that float towards dangerous thorny flowers. Paragoombas appear as common enemies in this level. This level is decorated with bushes that are shaped like animals. Planets NOTE: Unless otherwise noted, all names are unofficial. Starting Planets The Starting Planet is divided into several smaller areas. These small planetoids have bushes, topiary, flowers, cloud platforms and Cloud Flowers. The player must use the Cloud Flowers wisely to get across the large gap. There is also a Life Mushroom to the far right, above a cloud platform, and a ? Coin above one of the floating Empty Blocks that makes Coins appear. On the other side, there is a large windmill which creates an air current in the direction of some floating percussion instruments. The player must hop up the three drums and reach the Launch Star located on a cymbal. Ruined Towers Planets The first tower has a Checkpoint Flag, a Hungry Luma that asks for 30 Coins, and a Cloud Flower. The player can use the vent to travel upwards on a cloud that they can create. However, the player must dodge wooden obstacles to prevent falling back down. At the top there is an Elite Octoomba, Goomba, Teleporter, springboards, and another giant fan that blows a current towards the next planet. The third tower has two more Goombas and an Elite Octoomba along with a ? Block and a Launch Star. There is a secret area in the middle with a 1-Up Mushroom and a Cloud Flower. A small black hole is seen below the second planet. Castle Wall Planet This is a rather large, side-scrolling planet. The background is shaped like a castle wall, hence its name. At the beginning of the planet is a Checkpoint Flag. The player must utilize the Cloud Flower to make a cloud to ride up to the top of the wall using the wind, avoiding thorny flowers. Then they must ride the wind to cross a gap on a cloud to two walls, being careful not to touch the thorny flowers below. Then, the player must use the wall-jump technique to climb up the two walls. If the player strategically uses clouds and jumps to go up to the left, they find three 1-Ups. They have to cross another gap with more thorny flowers below to get to two crushing walls. In the middle of these walls are another Cloud Flower and the Comet Medal. The player must use the wind to ride up to the top, timing it correctly so they are not crushed by the walls. At the top there is a giant windmill and a Power Star. The windmill tries to push the player away from the Power Star and into a wall of even more thorny flowers. Purple Pond This bowl-shaped planet has a Checkpoint Flag and several clouds floating over dark matter. The player must get all the Silver Stars on the planet to get a Power Star. Cosmic Clones and Paragoombas make the mission more challenging. A Cosmic Clone appears when a silver star is collected. Hitting a clone removes the player's cloud power, causing them to fall in the dark matter. This planet is named in the third mission, Silver Stars in the Purple Pond. Cosmic Platforms Planet These small planetoids are only present during The Shadow Lining mission. Cosmic Platforms are seen floating around these planets. There are five Star Chips located on this planet, which form a Launch Star once all pieces have been collected. This planet is in the same place where the Ruined Towers Planets were. Enemies *Flaptacks *Paragoombas *Goombas *Elite Octoombas *Cosmic Clones *Thorny flowers Missions Green Stars Green Star 1 The player redoes the Head in the Clouds mission. The first Green Star is located above the head of the dinosaur topiary on the first planet. To reach it, the player must use the Cloud Flower. The Star is located fairly high above the dinosaur topiary, so all three clouds are required to reach it. The player must climb to the top of the dinosaur topiary without using the clouds, then use all three clouds to climb into jumping range of the Star. ;Enemies *Flaptacks ;Planets Visited *Starting Planets Green Star 2 The player redoes the Head in the Clouds mission for a second time. Green Star 2 is located quite a distance from the cymbal on the Starting Planets. To reach it, the player must use the Cloud Flower. Before using the Cloud Flower itself, Mario must long jump towards the star. ;Planets *Starting Planets ;Enemies *Flaptacks *Paragoombas Green Star 3 The player redoes the Head in the Clouds mission for the final time. Green Star 3 is located near the Power Star of the Castle Wall Planet, behind the windmill. To reach it, the player must use the Cloud Flower to get over the windmill and jump to the star. ;Planets *Starting Planets *Ruined Towers Planets *Castle Wall Planet ;Enemies *Flaptacks *Paragoombas *Goombas *Elite Octoombas *Thorny flowers Category:Mario locations Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxies